Jonnor traductions
by lykoslupus
Summary: Traductions de oneshots sur le couple Jude-Connor. Le rating évoluera selon le oneshot de départ
1. Chapter 1

**Hello tout le monde :) Voilà je me suis décidé à publier des traductions de oneshots portant sur le couple Jude-Connor, je trouve qu'on a pas assez de choses sur eux en français et c'est dommage.**

 **Du coup je publierais d'abord le texte anglais puis le texte en français :) J'aimerais vraiment savoir ce que cous en pensez ;) Si jamais vous auriez traduis certaines chose autrement ou si vous pensez que dans certains endroit il faudrait remodifier :) Je suis ouvert à toute critique et à tout commentaire :)**

 **You're Cute, Y'know That, Right?**

By: ThenThere'sYou

Connor spend most of his visit to the Adams Fosters' napping, Jude's determined to get to the bottom of it.

"Connor, are you awake?" Jude asked, breaking a long silence.

Connor, who was lying on the sofa, eyes closed and hands clasped over his stomach, took in a slow breath, "I'm just resting my eyes."

"Okay...well, I'm gonna go grab something to drink, you want anything?"

"Nah."

Jude slid off the couch and made his way to the kitchen. When he returned, orange juice in hand, he found Connor asleep, curled up in the corner of the sofa. He set the glasses down and grabbed a blanket from the cupboard, draping it gently over his boyfriend. Connor briefly stirred and wrapped the blanket more tightly about himself.

With little else to do, Jude dropped himself onto the floor and turned down the volume on the TV until he deemed if quiet enough not to wake Connor. He stayed there on the floor for at least two episodes of 'Friends'. When the third episode came on, he absolutely had to move; the floor having become extremely uncomfortable, but as he shifted to get up, he felt a hand land on top of his head.

"Where y'goin'?" he heard a tired voice say.

"I need to get up, my butt's gone numb."

"Nooo," Connor whined, running his hand through Jude's hair, still half asleep.

"Connor, my butt is asleep. I have got to go walk around a little."

"Fine, be that way then," he replied petulantly, still half asleep.

Jude chuckled and ducked out from beneath Connor's gentle hand, deciding to take his empty glass back to the kitchen. He entered to find Lena, putting away groceries.

"Hi," he smiled brightly as he passed her on his way to the sink.

"Hey sweetie, how was school?"

"It was good, I passed my biology test."

"You did! See, I told you all that work would pay off," she smiled proudly.

"Yeah, you were right," he paused, "d'you need help putting this stuff away?"

"Isn't Connor over?"

"Yeah," Jude shrugged, "but he's asleep."

"Oh...I guess you can help if you want, here," she passed him a bag.

Jude set to work putting the frozens away, grinning excitedly when he found ice cream in the bottom of the bag. Moving onto the next bag, he and Lena had finished putting everything away.

"Thanks for your help, honey. Dinner won't be too long after Mom gets home and then I thought we could have a little movie night, since Connor's here."

"If he's awake," Jude laughed, leaving the kitchen.

He found Connor just as he'd left him, asleep on the couch. He walked over and tapped his foot, "move up."

Connor groaned and folded his legs, leaving a cushion free for Jude to sit. No sooner had he leaned back into the seat, Connor had stretched out his legs across Jude, pinning him there. Jude resigned himself to being trapped on the sofa for a long while and lay his hands over Connor's legs, gently stroking his thumb against his shin.

Despite how calm his boyfriend looked, Jude was getting increasingly bored as time went on and with his siblings now all at home, he figured something was bound to wake him up at some point, so he might as well get it out of the way.

"Connor," he said.

No reply came.

"Connor," he repeated, still to no avail.

He then coughed, very loudly, making the sofa shake enough to rouse Connor.

"Oh, sorry. Did I wake you?" Jude said, knowingly.

"No, no. I must have been waking up anyway."

"Yeah, right. Why're you so tired anyway?"

Connor sit up awkwardly, "promise you won't laugh."

"We'll see," he joked.

Connor sighed, that was as good as he was going to get. "Okay, well, I saw this movie last night, The Exorcist, and it just really freaked me out. I know it's kinda dated and stuff, but still."

"Awww," Jude tilted his head to the side.

"I'm serious ok! I couldn't sleep, it kept me awake all night and I dunno," he trailed off, turning pink.

Jude paused for a moment, "we should watch it again," he suggested, "y'know, face your fears and all that. Mom said we're having a movie night."

"I really think that's a bad idea."

"Maybe if you watched it with other people around -"

"Maybe if I watched it with you around? Fine."

Jude smiled. "C'mon sleeping beauty, dinner'll be ready soon."  
He shifted Connor's legs off his lap and grabbed his hand, dragging him up off the sofa.

"You're cute, y'know that, right?" he said, kissing Connor's cheek.

"Am not," he muttered as they went to wash up for dinner.

One by one, the family gathered in the dining room for dinner, first Stef, then Brandon, Mariana, Jesus and finally Callie, all taking their seats at the table.

Connor, being the guest, was given his plate first, while the others waited their turn.

"So, how was everyone's days today?" Stef began, picking up her knife and fork.

A chorus of "fine" came from the six teens around the table.

"Anything interesting happen at school?" She continued, knowing fully the answer that would follow.

"No," they answered.

"Jude passed his biology test," Lena announced.

"Oh really. Well done, buddy."

"Thanks, Connor did too."

Connor smiled as they congratulated him as well.

Unsurprisingly, no one else had anything to add about their days at school, therefore Stef decided to change the subject, "Mama tells me we're having movie night."

Connor felt his stomach twist inwardly. Despite what he'd said to Jude, he definitely did not want to give that film another try. Once had been plenty.

"Any ideas?" Lena added.

"Wait, to night? I wanted to take Judicorn to get a costume for trick-or-treating!" Mariana protested. It was almost Halloween, after all.

"Mariana, I really d-"

"Connor, you could come too," she offered with an inviting smile.

"Mariana, I think they're a little too grown up, why don't you pick a movie," Stef answered for Jude, much to his relief. As much as he didn't want to hurt Marian's feelings, he desperately didn't want to go.

Jude glanced at Connor, boy did they just dodge a bullet. The two of them couldn't think of anything more embarrassing than getting stuffed into costumes and paraded round by Jude's older siblings as they cooed at him.

"I dunno, but it should be something scary."

Mariana scanned the dinner table, looking for someone to come up with something. She was met by shrugs from almost everyone, until she reached Jude, who again glanced over at Connor, before giving his suggestion.

"We could watch The Exorcist."

Though Stef and Lena were wary of showing the kids such a film, they agreed with a 'what's-the-worst-that-could-happen' attitude.

Connor shot a look over to Jude, a frown that was ultimately too soft to be angry in anyway, no matter how much Connor thought it did.

The rest of the meal passed without a hiccup. Plates cleaned and put away, the group headed upstairs to finish their homework before the movie started. Around nine, they into their pyjamas and get ready for the film. Snacks were prepared, cushions and blankets dotted around the living room.

About half way through the film, when all the popcorn had gone, Connor felt Jude shuffle towards him a little more, reaching for his hand. When he found it, he gave it a tight squeeze.

Conner hated to admit it, but maybe the movie was a little less scary watching it in a big group, with Jude beside him. Perhaps Jude was right. Connor squeezed back and let go of Jude's hand, so he could drape his arm over his boyfriend's shoulder.

After the movie had ended, the Adams-Fosters began leaving for bed. Callie was the first to go, stopping to kiss Jude's head on her way past and tell him goodnight as she always did. Then Brandon and the twins, leaving only his mums.

"Boys," Lena began.

They both turned to face her.

"I know we've had this talk before, but remember we want you to sleep in separate beds if you're going to keep having sleepovers."

"We will," they agreed.

"And know you're a little young to be doing anything anyway but-"

"It's okay, really," Jude said quickly over Stef.

Stef chuckled, "alright, alright," not wanting to embrace them, "well, you know the spiel. Goodnight boys."

And at last they were alone.

"Well?" Jude asked.

Connor sighed, "you were right, not as scary."

"Told you, if we watched it in a group."

"Yeah yeah, I need to go clean my teeth."

"We can just use the downstairs bathroom," Jude suggested as he followed Connor.

Connor wasn't sure exactly when he had drifted off to sleep, but he knew it had to be sometime before two thirty in the morning, as that was when he was woken up. Someone was tapping him on the shoulder and whispering his name.

"Connor?" Jude's voice came through the darkness, "Connor?"

"Hmm?" He asked drowsily.

"Maybe you were right."

Confused, he sat up and rubbed his eyes, "huh?"

"I said you were right. It was a bad idea."

Connor yawned and smiled, "lemme turn a light on."

Jude shielded his eyes as the light flooded the living room.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

Connor said nothing, but opened his arms to Jude, who sat down and next to him and leaned into them.

"I hate to say it," he began, sleep still in his voice, "but I told you so."

Jude rolled his eyes and allowed himself to settle more in Connor's arms.

"You're cute, y'know that, right?"


	2. 11

\- Connor, tu es réveillé? demanda Jude, brisant le long silence.

Connor, qui était étendu sur le sofa, yeux clos, et mains jointes sur son estomac, prit une petite inspiration : Je repose juste mes yeux.

-Ok… Bon, je vais me prendre un truc à boire, tu veux quelque chose?

-Non.

Jude glissa du canapé et alla à la cuisine. Lorsqu'il revînt, jus d'orange en main, il trouva Connor assoupi, recroquevillé dans un coin du sofa. Il posa les verres et sortit une couette de l'armoire, l'enroulant autour de son petit-ami. Connor remua un peu et enroula plus fortement la couette autour de lui.

Comme il n'avait rien d'autre à faire, Jude se laissa tomber au sol et baissa le volume de la télé jusqu'à ce qu'il juge que ce soit assez silencieux pour ne pas réveiller Connor. Il resta ainsi au sol durant les deux épisodes suivants de _Friends_. Quand le troisième commença, il fallait absolument qu'il bouge, le sol ayant commencé à devenir extrêmement inconfortable, mais il sentit une main se poser sur le sommet de son crâne quand il tenta de faire un mouvement pour se lever.

\- Où tu vas ? lui demanda une voix ensommeillée.

\- Je dois me lever, mon cul est engourdi.

-Nonnn, pleurnicha Connor, toujours un peu endormi, en faisant courir sa main dans les cheveux de Jude.

\- Connor, j'ai mal aux fesses. Je dois marcher un peu.

-Okay, fais comme tu veux. répondit-il à contre cœur, encore un peu endormi.

Jude émit un petit rire, se dégagea de la douce main de Connor et décida de rapporter son verre à la cuisine. Il entra pour y découvrir Lena, en train de sortir les courses.

\- Hé, lui sourit-il avec éclat quand il passa devant elle pour aller à l'évier.

\- Hé chéri, comment c'était l'école ?

\- C'était bien, j'ai eu une bonne note à mon contrôle de biologie.

\- Tu l'as fait ! Tu vois, je t'avais dit que ton travail allait payer. Sourit-elle fièrement.

\- Ouais, tu avais raison. Il fit une pause. Tu as besoin d'aide pour ranger les courses ?

\- Connor n'est pas là ?

\- Ouais, Jude haussa les épaules. Mais il s'est endormi.

\- Oh… Je pense que tu peux aider si tu veux, tiens. Elle lui donna un sac.

Jude se mit au travail en rangeant les surgelés, arborant un large sourire quand il découvrit les glaces au fond du sac. En prenant un autre sac, lui et Lena eurent fini de tout ranger.

\- Merci pour ton aide, mon chéri. Le dîner devrait être prêt pas longtemps après que mom sera rentré à la maison et ensuite, je pensais qu'on pouvait se faire une soirée télé en famille, puisque Connor est là.

\- S'il est réveillé, rigola Jude, quittant la cuisine.

Il trouva Connor exactement comme il l'avait laissé, assoupi sur le canapé. Il marcha jusqu'à lui et tapa son pied : bouge toi.

Connor grogna et replia ses genoux, laissant une place pour que Jude puisse s'asseoir. Dès qu'il fût sur le siège, Connor étira ses jambes sur Jude, l'immobilisant. Jude dû se résigner à être piégé sur le sofa pour un long moment et plaça ses mains sur les genoux de Connor, caressant doucement son pouce contre son tibia.

Malgré au combien son petit-ami paraissait calme, Jude s'ennuyait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que le temps passait et à présent avec tous ses grands frères et grandes sœurs à la maison, il supposait que quelque chose allait forcément le réveiller, alors il pouvait bien le faire lui-même.

\- Connor, dit-il.

Aucune réponse ne vînt.

\- Connor, répétât-il, toujours sans succès.

Il toussa très fortement, faisant trembler assez le sofa pour réveiller Connor.

\- Oh désolé, est-ce que je t'ai réveillé ? dit sciemment Jude.

\- Non, non. Je devais me réveiller de toute façon.

\- Ouais, c'est vrai. Pourquoi tu es aussi fatigué de toute façon ?

Connor s'assit maladroitement : promets que tu ne riras pas.

\- On verra, plaisantât-il.

Connor soupira, c'était bon pour ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire :Okay, bah, j'ai vu ce film l'autre soir, _L'exorciste_ , et il m'a vraiment fait flipper. Je sais qu'il date et tout ça, mais il continue à faire peur ».

\- Haaa, Jude pencha sa tête de côté.

\- Je suis sérieux ok ! Je peux plus dormir, ça me maintient éveillé toutes les nuits, et j'sais pas. Il baissa la voix, virant au rose.

Jude s'arrêta un moment :On devrait le regarder à nouveau. Suggérât-il :tu sais, faire face à tes peurs et tout ça. Mom a dit qu'on allait faire une soirée télé en famille.

\- Je pense vraiment que c'est une mauvaise idée.

\- Peut-être que si tu le regardes avec des personnes autour.

\- Peut-être que si je le regarde avec toi à côté de moi ? Ok.

Jude sourit : Allez viens bel endormi, le dîner devrait bientôt être prêt.

Il rejeta les jambes de Connor de ses genoux et lui attrapa la main, l'extirpant du canapé.

\- Tu es mignon, tu le sais ça, pas vrai ? dit-il, en déposant un bisou sur la joue de Connor.

\- J'le suis pas, marmonna t-il en allant se rafraîchir avant le dîner.

Un par un, la famille se rassembla dans la salle à manger pour le dîner, d'abord Stef, puis Brandon, Mariana, Jesus et finalement Callie, tous prenant un siège à table.

Connor, étant l'invité, fût servi en premier, pendant que les autres attendaient leur tour.

\- Alors, comment s'est passé votre journée ? commença Stef, prenant son couteau et sa fourchette.

Un chorus de « bien » émana des six adolescents autour de la table.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose d'intéressant à l'école ? continuât-elle connaissant très bien la réponse qui allait suivre.

-Non, répondirent-ils

\- Jude a réussi son contrôle de biologie, annonça Lena.

\- Oh, vraiment. Bien joué, mon pote.

\- Merci, Connor a réussi aussi.

Connor sourit lorsqu'elles le félicitèrent aussi.

Sans surprise, personne n'avait autre chose à rajouter à propos de leur journée de cours, donc Stef décida de changer de sujet : Mama m'a dit qu'on allait avoir une soirée télé en famille.

Connor sentit son estomac se nouer. Malgré ce qu'il avait dit à Jude, il ne voulait définitivement pas laisser de nouvelle chance à ce film. Une fois avait été suffisant.

\- Une idée ? questionna Lena.

\- Attends, ce soir ? Je voulais voir avec Judicorn pour trouver un costume pour des bonbons ou des farces ! plaida Mariana, après tout c'était Halloween.

\- Mariana, je...

\- Connor, tu peux venir aussi. proposa t-elle avec un sourire charmeur.

\- Mariana, je pense qu'ils sont un peu trop grands pour ça, pourquoi on ne regarderait pas un film ? demanda Stef à la place de Jude, à son plus grand soulagement. Bien qu'il ne voulait pas blesser les sentiments de Mariana, il ne voulait désespérément pas y aller.

Jude jeta un coup d'oeil à Connor, les garçons venaient d'éviter une boulette. Ils ne pouvaient imaginer quelque chose de plus embarrassant que d'être vêtus de costumes et être chaperonné par les aînés de Jude qui allaient se moquer de lui.

\- Chais pas, mais il faudrait que ce soit quelque chose qui fasse peur.

Mariana balaya la table du regard, cherchant quelqu'un qui aurait une idée. Elle ne rencontra que des haussements d'épaules, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit arrivée à Jude, qui jeta à nouveau un regard à Connor, avant de donner sa proposition.

\- On pourrait regarder _l'Exorciste._

Stef et Lena étaient inquiètes à l'idée de regarder ce genre de films avec les enfants, elles approuvèrent avec un regard disant 'qu'est ce qu'il pourrait bien arriver.

Connor lança un regard à Jude, le froncement de sourcil de ce dernier était trop doux pour le mettre en colère, ça n'avait pas d'importance.

Le reste du repas se passa sans problème. Les assiettes lavées et rangées, le groupe retourna à l'étage afin de finir les devoirs. Vers 21h, ils étaient en pyjama et prêts pour le film. Des en-cas avaient été préparés, des coussins et des couettes étaient disposés partout dans le salon.

Au milieu du film, quand tout le pop-corn fût mangé, Connor sentit Jude se rapprocher encore plus de lui, recherchant sa main. Quand il la trouva, il la pressa fortement.

Connor détestait l'admettre, mais peut-être que le film était un peu moins effrayant quand on le regardait avec du monde, avec Jude près de lui. Il se pouvait que Jude ait raison. Connor pressa sa main en retour et la laissa dans la main de Jude, il put donc mettre ses bras autour des épaules de son petit-ami.

Après que le film fût terminé, les Adams Foster commencèrent à aller au lit. Callie fût la première à partir, s'arrêtant pour déposer un baiser sur la tête de Jude au passage et lui dire bonne nuit comme elle le faisait toujours. Ensuite ce fût Brandon et les jumeaux, ne laissant que les mères.

\- Les garçons, commença Lena.

Ils tournèrent tous les deux la tête vers elle.

\- Je sais qu'on a déjà parlé de ça, mais souvenez-vous que l'on veut que vous dormiez dans des lits

séparés si vous continuez de faire un _sleepover*_.

\- On le fera, approuvèrent-ils.

\- Et vous savez que vous êtes trop jeunes pour faire des choses mais...

\- C'est bon, vraiment. dit rapidement Jude à Stef.

Stef gloussa : Ok, ok. Elle ne voulait pas les embarrasser : Bon, vous connaissez le topo. Bonne nuit les garçons.

Et ils se retrouvèrent tout seuls.

\- Alors ? demanda Jude.

\- Tu avais raison, c'était pas aussi effrayant. soupira Connor.

\- Je te l'avais dis, si on le regardait en groupe.

\- Ouais, ouais, je dois aller me laver les dents.

\- On peut utiliser la salle de bain d'en bas, suggéra Jude en suivant Connor.

Connor ne savait pas vraiment bien à quelle heure il fût tiré du sommeil, mais il savait que ce devait être un peu avant 2h30 du matin, comme il l'avait vu quand il s'était réveillé. Quelqu'un lui secouait l'épaule et chuchotait son nom.

\- Connor. La voix de Jude venait du noir : Connor ?

\- Ummm, demanda-t-il somnolant.

\- Peut-être que tu avais raison.

Confus, il s'assit et se frotta les yeux : Hein ?

\- J'ai dit que tu avais raison. C'était une mauvaise idée.

Connor bailla et sourit : Laisse-moi allumer la lumière.

Jude protégea ses yeux lorsque la lumière inonda le salon.

\- Désolé, marmonna-t-il.

Connor ne dit rien, mais ouvrit ses bras à Jude, qui s'assit à côté de lui et se lova dedans.

\- J'ai horreur de dire ça, ommença-t-il, le sommeil était perceptible dans sa voix : Mais je te l'avais bien dis.

Jude roula les yeux et se permit de s'installer plus fortement dans les bras de Connor.

\- Tu es mignon, tu le sais ça, n'est-ce pas ?

Note de traduction :

Sleepover : à l'origine ça signifie juste « pyjama partie » ou le fait de dormir chez quelqu'un. Du coup j'ai choisi de le laisser en anglais parce que je trouvais la traduction horriblement niaise.


	3. Chapter 3

' **He's Not My Friend** ', my first Jonnor fic.

' **He's My Boyfriend** '

By the time Connor was released from the hospital school had been officially out for almost a week. Luckily for him, having a boyfriend whose mom was the vice principle at his school did, in fact, come in handy. Connor was able to complete all his missed school work from his hospital bed and get it turned in only a few days late. He would not have to repeat the school year. He would get to move on to the next grade, with Jude, just as he hoped. So far, all was well.

It only took two days of being home from the hospital before Connor broke down and begged his dad to let Jude come over. Shockingly, it didn't take as much persuading as Connor had dreaded it would. His dad wasn't perfect, as Connor was learning, but he was trying and for that Connor loved his dad more than he knew was possible.

"Are you sure your dad is okay with me being here while he's out?" Jude had asked Connor that first day. Connor remembered smiling, laughing a little, and hugging his boyfriend a little closer to him on the couch.

"Believe me, dad would not have left this room, let alone the house, if he cared about you being here. I promise, Jude, he's trying."

When Adam came home a couple of hours later and found Jude asleep, slumped against Connor's side, Connor quietly watching TV in the same spot he'd left him before, the older man couldn't help the small smile that graced his face.

If Connor chose to act as if he didn't see the smile on his dad's face, well, no one needed to know.

It was another week before Connor was well enough to make the trip to Jude's house. In that week, Connor and Jude had spent as much time together as possible. Thank god it was summer, which meant later curfews, which of course they both had now thanks to them sneaking out, drinking and Connor getting shot. They had no one to blame but themselves.

"So, no one but your mom, Lena, knows about us?" Connor had asked from his seat on the couch in the Foster-Adam's living room.

"Just mama." Jude had said. "I wanted to wait til you were with me before I told everyone else. I um, hope that's okay?"

"Of course." Connor smiled a smile that he'd found was becoming accustomed to only being smiled in Jude's presence. "Maybe we should tell your mom first though. Surprising her might not be the best idea. She does have a gun, ya know, and I don't have the best kinda luck surprising adults who carry guns."

"She's not going to shoot you, Connor!" Jude laughed, his eyes scrunched almost closed and Connor couldn't help but think how cute his boyfriend looked when he was happy. It was a look Connor decided he would always make sure Jude had.

"How do you know that?" Connor asked jokingly. "You don't know that! She could decide that I'm no good for you and chase me away with her gun!" Connor was teasing, of course. "Not that I could get very far. Crutches and all, ya know."

When Jude threw his head back and laughed, Connor mentally patted himself on the back for a job well done.

"I promise you, Connor, I won't let mom shoot you." Jude finally said once his laughter had subsided. "Besides, I don't think mama would let her anyway."

"And why is that?" Connor asked.

"Because she wants me to be happy and you, you weirdo, make me happy." Connor wasted no time in leaning forward and pressing his lips softly against Jude's. It was the smaller boys own fault for being so sweet. It had been a soft clearing of someone's throat that startled them, making them jump apart.

"Something I should know, boys?" Stef asked. She was fighting a smile, Connor could tell. He released a breath he hadn't even known he was holding at that.

Connor spoke before Jude could even comprehend answering her.

"Mrs. Foster-Adams," Connor started.

"Just Stef, sweetie," She'd said softly. "I'm pretty sure I can guess what's going on here. I also may have overheard mama and Jude talking last night so I think I know what you're going to say."

"You aren't mad?" Jude asked her and Stef immediately stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him.

"Absolutely not, baby!" Stef exclaimed, the shock evident in her voice. "Why on earth would I be mad?"

"Because I didn't tell you right away? Because I asked mama not to say anything yet? Because I hid the fact that I'm gay and Connor is my boyfriend?" Jude lowered his head, afraid of what his mom's answer might be.

Connor had immediately reached out and taken Jude's hand in his own, lacing their fingers together. He gave Jude's hand a quick squeeze to reassure him that he wasn't alone. He'd done so many things wrong up to this point and he'd be damned if he messed up now, when it mattered the most.

"Oh Jude, baby, no. I am absolutely not mad about any of those things! You had to do this at your own pace. It wasn't something any of us could have forced. You weren't ready to tell me so you waited and that's fine. Just because mama knew before me doesn't mean anything either. I will admit, she told me weeks ago that she thought something might going on here and I just brushed it aside. Suppose I should have listened to her, shouldn't I?" Stef smiled at the boys, hugged Jude tighter for a few seconds longer before releasing him and looking him in the eye. "I am proud of you, baby. You did a very brave thing. Not just coming out, but standing up for yourself. I heard what you said to mama last night about what happened at the hospital with Mr. Stevens and I only wish I had been there to see it too!"

"So, you're okay with this then? With me and Connor?" Jude asked.

Stef looked from her son to the other boy, smiling at them both.

"I will admit that it surprised me but honestly? It shouldn't have. You two are absolutely adorable together. Have been since that first day Connor came over. If you've decided to be more than friends, then of course I approve! I just want my baby boy to be happy and if Connor is what makes you happy then okay." Stef laughed when Jude suddenly threw himself into her arms, hugging her tightly.

"Thanks, mom." Jude said, his voice barely a whisper.

Telling Jude's siblings had been next and while Connor couldn't say how any of them might react, Jude reassured him that things would be fine.

"I promise no one's going to care." Jude had said.

"Not even Callie?"

Jude had remained quiet.

"If she does-" Jude, of course, was interrupted by all of his siblings making their presence known as they made their way into the family room.

"What's he doing here?" Jesus asked, throwing a look at Connor before looking back to his moms. "I thought this was a family meeting?"

"Jesus, hush." Mariana said, smiling at Connor before taking her seat.

"No, I'm just saying-"

"And I'm just saying, be quiet and sit down." Lena interrupted, daring him to do otherwise.

"Is everything okay, Jude?" Callie asked, taking a seat on the other side of Jude, a gentle hand on his back to assure him she was there.

Jude smiled and nodded his head.

"You're not back to not talking, are you?" Jesus snapped. "Cause that's not gonna fly this time, dude."

"So what if he was back to not talking?" Was the voice that managed to rise above the rest.

Everyone stopped and turned to face Connor. He remembered seeing Jude's moms' both smile.

"Uh, cause that was annoying, for one." Jesus, again, snapped.

"Jesus, stop it." Brandon ordered, as he glared at his brother.

"I was just saying." Jesus huffed.

"I haven't stopped talking. Obviously." Jude finally said, smiling. "I actually had something I wanted to tell you all."

"Are you sure you're okay, Jude?" Callie asked again, concern written all over her face.

"Actually," He smiled. "I'm really good."

Callie had seemed rather surprised at that. Connor almost snapped at her for being surprised but a quick look from Jude stopped him.

"I promise. I'm good. Um, a little better than good, to be completely honest." At this, Connor remembered how Jude had blushed. It took everything in him not to comment on it.

"Well, while that's great buddy, what exactly did you want to share with us?" Brandon asked, a smile on his own face.

The hesitant smile on Jude's face had Connor reaching out and taking the smaller boys hand once again. Jude had then taken a deep breath and spoke to his older siblings.

"I'm gay," Jude said in a bit of a rush, and before anyone could comment on that fact alone, he quickly continued. "And Connor is, he's my boyfriend." A quick squeeze on their hands from Jude had Connor scooting closer to him, their sides pressed together and hands lying in Connor's lap.

Complete and total silence was what they had received.

"Sweetie," Mariana stood and moved to stand in front of the boys. She had dropped down onto the floor in front of Jude and wrapped her arms tightly around him. "I sort of already knew." She'd said, shocking Jude.

"How?" Jude had asked, which caused the older girl to chuckle.

"Subtle you are not, dear Jude," She said, smiling at him. "Next time you want to hide a boyfriend from us, don't talk to loudly on the phone to him." Standing, she winked at Connor before making her way back to the other side of the room.

"Yeah, uh, and if something is really supposed to be a secret around here, don't leave your phone lying around where just anyone can see who you've been texting." Brandon said, a small blush on his cheeks. "Pretty sure I learned my lesson and I will never touch your phone again."

Jude groaned. Connor had laughed.

"Dude, you've had that whole heart eyes thing going on for a couple of weeks now. No way was it because of anyone other than Connor," Jesus snorted, rolling his eyes.

"I have not," Jude muttered, his cheeks quickly turning red.

"Nah, dude, you really have." Jesus teased.

Jude groaned and hid his face in Connor's neck. Connor laughed and wrapped his arm protectively around him. His boyfriend was ridiculously adorable.

"I think I always knew," Callie finally spoke up. "And for a while I hoped I was wrong. Only because I didn't want your life to be any harder than its already been. But before these last couple of weeks, you were miserable. We could all see it. I don't suppose that had anything to do with Connor suddenly starting to date that girl?"

"Callie..." Jude started, only to have his sister stop him.

"No, I know. I'm not trying to drudge up any sort of bad memories, I'm just trying to get a handle on things. You have to know that I could absolutely care less if you're gay, right? You are my little brother and nothing you could do would ever make me stop loving you. I just, I worry, Jude, you know that."

"I do and I'm thankful to have someone, anyone actually, in my life that cares enough to worry but Callie, this is me. This is who I am. I didn't chose to be gay. Believe me, its been hell trying to work through all these feelings I've been dealing with. But I am. I'm gay."

"I am too, um, for the record," Connor had spoken up, surprising almost everyone from what he could tell. "Yeah, I dated Daria for a few weeks but I only did that because I was scared and I knew it would get my dad off my back. I was scared of my dad finding out how I really felt about Jude and worried that the kids at school would make fun of me and so I just hid it. And it sucked, believe me. But then I just couldn't do it anymore. I snapped in the hospital and told my dad everything. I told him that I was gay and that, that it was Jude I cared about, not Daria. It was never going to be a girl. Its been Jude for a while now actually." Connor smiled.

The look Jude had given Connor right then was worth everything up til that point.

"See! That right there! Heart eyes, dude." Jesus laughed while Jude, once again, blushed.

"He's kinda right, sweetie," Stef spoke up causing everyone in the room to break out laughing.

"Oh my god, mom!" Jude groaned, his cheeks a bright red.

That day had been one of the best Connor could ever remember having. No one seemed to care that he and Jude were boyfriends now. They teased them both, sure, but that was to be expected. Connor had hung around until dinner when his dad had showed up and to his complete surprise, had stayed for dinner with them. Things were on the right track and Connor couldn't have been happier if he'd tried.

For the most part, their summer went on much like it had been going, what with both boys spending nearly every waking minute together, at one house or the other. They didn't often go out together outside of the comfort of their homes, mainly because Connor was still on crutches and it was honestly just easier to spend time at their houses.

Jude's birthday fell right in the middle of their summer vacation, and with a little help from his dad and Jude's moms, Connor was able to surprise Jude with a trip to the movies. No girls were needed this time. And if, during the movie, Connor had reached over and taken Jude's hand in his own, it was no one's business. After, they'd gotten ice cream and spent a couple of hours at the arcade. All in all, it had been a great day for both boys.

So, that was how their summer went. Hanging out, going to movies occasionally, hanging out at the arcade from time to time. They spent as much time together as they could. Nothing much actually changed. Except that now Connor could kiss Jude whenever he felt like it without the fear of someone finding out. They were in the comforts of their own homes, where no one would judge them for being themselves. Connor never wanted the summer to end.

Except now, summer was over and school was back in session and Connor stood waiting at the schools entrance for Jude. He was nervous. His hands were shaking slightly. The urge to vomit was slowly creeping up on him. He'd made it this far without any odd looks from anyone. No sideways glances from his classmates, no hushed whispers behind their hands as they looked at him in disgust. Everything that Connor had spent so long worrying about was nowhere to be seen. Jude's hand suddenly grasping his startled him out of his thoughts.

"You ready?" Jude asked, a small smile on his face and just like that Connor's nerves settled. He squeezed his boyfriends hand back and dared anyone to say anything to either one of them. If Jude's brothers had been secretly teaching Connor ways to defend himself and Jude over the summer, no one needed to know. Connor was ready for this. He could do this. He would do this, not just for himself but for Jude. Jude deserved someone that didn't hide who he was or what they meant to each other. Connor swore to himself he was going to be that person for as long as Jude would let him.

"I'm ready." Connor finally said, hand held tightly in Jude's own slightly shaking hand.

Together the boys walked into the school, heads held high, smiles on their faces, ready to face whatever life, or their classmates as it was, had to throw at them.

"You realize your entire family, minus Stef, is walking behind us, right?" Connor asked Jude as they turned the corner heading towards their homeroom.

"Yeah," Jude sighed. "But you know your dads outside with my mom too, right?" He smiled.

Connor grinned. His dad had come a very long way in such a short amount of time. It made Connor proud to be his son.

"I do."

"We're really lucky, aren't we?" Jude asked as they stopped and stood right outside of their classroom.

"I would say we are extremely lucky, Jude," Connor admitted, thankful for everyone that surrounded them.

"Yeah, I thought so." With a shy smile and a quick squeeze to Connor's hand, Jude ducked inside the classroom and took his seat. Casting a look behind him, Connor caught Jude's siblings and even Lena, attempting to scurry away without being seen. Connor chuckled. Yeah, they were extremely lucky alright.

Connor made his way inside the classroom just in time for the bell to ring. He slipped into his seat, one row over and two desks in front of Jude, and smiled to himself. He could already tell that this year was going to be awesome.


	4. Chapter 4

He's my boyfriend

par: DoctorDarkAngel

Au moment où Connor sortit de l'hôpital, l'école avait officiellement fermé pour presque une semaine. Heureusement pour lui, avoir un petit-ami dont la mère était la vice-présidente de leur école, pouvait s'avérer pratique. Connor avait pu rattraper tous ses devoirs depuis son lit d'hôpital, il en avait fait le tour en quelques jours. Il n'aurait pas à redoubler son année scolaire. Il pourrait aller en classe supérieur, avec Jude, comme il l'avait espéré. Jusque là tout parfait.

Après son retour à la maison, cela ne prit que 2 jours avant que Connor ne craque et supplie son père de laisser Jude venir. Étonnamment, Connor n'avait pas eu besoin d'être aussi persuasif que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Son père n'était pas parfait, comme Connor l'avait appris, mais il essayait et pour cela Connor aimait son père plus qu'il ne le croyait possible.

\- Tu es sûr que ton père est d'accord que je sois là, quand il est dehors ? Avait demandé Jude à Connor le premier jour. Connor se souvint qu'il avait souri, un peu rigolé, et enlacé plus fortement son petit-ami sur le canapé.

\- Crois-moi, papa n'aurait pas quitté la pièce, en nous laissant seuls à la maison, si il était inquiet de te savoir ici. Je te promets, Jude, il fait de son mieux.

Quand Adam fut de retour à la maison deux heures plus tard et trouva Jude endormi, avachi contre Connor, Connor regardant tranquillement la télé dans la même position où il l'avait laissé, le viel homme ne pu empêcher un sourire de naître sur son visage.

Si Connor avait choisi d'agir comme s'il n'avait pas vu le sourire sur le visage de son père, et bien, personne n'avait besoin de le savoir.

Il fallut encore une autre semaine avant que Connor ne soit assez apte pour faire le trajet jusqu'à la maison de Jude. Heureusement c'était l'été, ce qui voulait dire un couvre-feu plus tardif, avec bien sûr pour eux deux un rappel du moment où ils avaient fait le mur, avaient bu et où on avait tiré sur Connor. Ils ne pouvaient blâmer personne, excepté eux.

\- Donc, à part ta mère, Lena, personne ne sait pour nous ? demanda Connor depuis son siège sur le canapé du salon des Foster-Adam.

\- Juste Mama, avait dit Jude. Je voulais attendre que tu sois avec moi, avant de le dire à quelqu'un d'autre. Je euhm, j'espère que c'est ok ?

\- Bien sûr. Connor souriait affichait le sourire qu'il avait pris l'habitude d'avoir en la seule présence de Jude.

\- Peut-être qu'on devrait d'abord le dire à ta mère. La surprendre pourrait ne pas être une bonne idée. Elle a un flingue, ça, j'le sais, et j'ai assez peu de chance avec les adultes surpris qui ont une arme.

\- Elle ne va pas se mettre à te tirer dessus, Connor ! Jude riait, ses yeux se plissait de plus en plus et Connor ne put s'empêcher de songer à quel point son petit-ami était beau quand il était heureux. Ce regard, Connor avait décidé de s'assurer que Jude l'ait toujours.

\- Comment tu peux savoir ça ? demanda Connor en blaguant.

\- T'en sais rien ! Elle pourrait décider que je ne suis pas bien pour toi et me chasser loin d'ici avec son flingue ! Connor blaguait, bien sûr.

\- Je pourrais pas aller bien loin. Avec mes béquilles et tout, tu sais.

Lorsque Jude lança sa tête en arrière et rit, Connor se donna une petite tape mentale pour le bon boulot accomplit.

\- Je te promets, Connor, que je ne laisserait pas man te tirer dessus. dit finalement Jude une fois son rire calmé. En plus, je pense pas que mama la laissera faire.

\- Et pourquoi ça ? demanda Connor

\- Parce qu'elle veut que je sois heureux et toi, toi mec, tu me rends heureux. Connor ne perdit pas de temps pour se pencher en avant et presser doucement ses lèvres contre celles de Jude. C'était la faute du plus petit, c'était parce qu'il était mignon. Un léger éclaircissement de gorge les fit sursauter et s'éloigner l'un de l'autre.

\- Il y a quelque chose que je devrais savoir, les garçons ? demanda Stef. Connor put voir qu'elle luttait contre un sourire. Il lâcha un souffle, il ne savait même pas qu'il avait retenu sa respiration.

Connor parla avant que Jude ne puisse répondre à sa mère.

\- Madame Foster-Adam. Commença Connor.

\- Juste Stef, mon chérie. dit-elle doucement. Je suis pratiquement sûrs de savoir ce qu'il se passe ici. En plus, il se pourrait que j'ai entendu mama et Jude parler hier soir, donc je pense savoir ce que tu vas me dire.

\- Tu n'es pas en colère ? lui demanda Jude et immédiatement Stef fit un pas en avant et l'enlaça de ses bras.

\- Absolument pas, bébé. s'exclama Stef, un choc évident dans la voix. Au nom du ciel, pourquoi devrais-je être en colère?

\- Parce que je te l'ai pas dit tout de suite ? Parce que j'ai demandé à mama de ne rien te dire ? Parce que j'ai caché le fait que je suis gay et que Connor est mon petit-ami ? Jude avait baissé la tête, effrayé par ce que sa mère pourrait lui répondre.

Connor avait aussitôt étendu ses bras et mis la main de Jude dans la sienne, entrelaçant leurs doigts. Il pressa un peu la main de Jude pour le rassurer et lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas tout seul. Il avait fait suffisamment de mauvaises choses et il avait été punis pour cela. Il n'était pas prêt à tout perdre maintenant.

\- Oh Jude, bébé, non. Je ne suis absolument pas en colère à cause de ces trucs. Tu devais faire ça par toi-même . Ce n'était pas quelque chose que l'un de nous pouvait te forcer à faire. Tu n'étais pas prêt à me le dire donc tu as attendu et c'est bien. Que mama ait su avant moi importe peu. Je dois admettre, mama m'a dit il y a quelques semaines qu'elle pensait qu'il se passait quelque chose entre vous deux et j'ai rejeté cette possibilité. Je suppose que j'aurais dû l'écouter ?

Stef souri aux deux garçons, elle étreignit fortement Jude durant quelques secondes avant de le relâcher et de le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Je suis fier de toi bébé. Tu as fait quelque chose de très brave. Pas seulement ton coming-out, mais de t'être battu pour toi même. J'ai entendu ce que tu as dit à mama l'autre nuit à propos de ce qu'il s'est passé à l'hôpital avec Monsieur Stevens et j'aurais tellement voulu être là pour voir ça moi aussi.

\- Donc, tu es d'accord avec ça ? Avec moi et Connor ? demanda Jude.

Stef balaya son regard de son fils à l'autre garçon, souriant à tous les deux.

\- Je devrais admettre que ça me surprend mais sérieusement ? Ça ne devrait pas. Vous êtes absolument adorables ensemble. C'est le cas depuis que Connor est venu ici la première fois. Si vous avez décidé d'être plus que des amis, bien sûr j'approuve. Je veux juste que mon petit garçon soit heureux, et si c'est Connor qui te rend heureux alors c'est ok. Stef rigola lorsque soudainement Jude se lança dans ses bras, l'enlaçant fortement.

\- Merci, man. dit Jude, dans un chuchotement à peine audible.

Le dire aux frères et sœurs de Jude était la prochaine étape et bien que Connor n'était pas sûr de la manière dont ils allaient réagir, Jude tentait de le rassurer, en lui disant que tout allait bien se passer.

\- Je te promets que personne n'en fera un fromage/ ne s'en souciera. avait dit Jude.

\- Pas même Callie ?

Jude avait gardé le silence.

\- Si elle le fait... Jude, bien sûr, fût interrompu par l'arrivée de tous ses frères et sœurs dans le salon.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il fait ici ? demanda Jesus, en jetant un regard à Connor pour ensuite tourner son regarder vers ses mères. Je pensais que c'était une réunion de famille ?

\- Jesus, chut. dit Mariana, en souriant à Connor avant de se prendre une place.

\- Non, je disais juste...

\- Et je te dis juste, tais-toi et assis toi. l'interrompit Lena, en le défiant de faire autre chose.

\- Tout va bien, Jude? demanda Callie, prenant place à côté de Jude, une douce main dans son dos pour lui assurer qu'elle était là.

Jude sourit et hocha la tête.

\- Tu ne vas pas recommencer à ne pas parler, n'est-ce pas ? dit Jesus d'un ton sec. Parce que ça ne va pas marcher cette fois.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il arriverait si il recommençait à ne pas parler ? dit une voix s'élevant au-dessus des autres.

Tout le monde s'arrêta et tourna la tête vers Connor. Il se rappela avoir vu les mères de Jude se sourire mutuellement.

\- Uh, parce que c'était ennuyant, la première fois. dit durement, encore une fois, Jesus.

\- Jesus, arrête. Ordonna Brandon, comme s'il foudroyait son frère sur place.

\- Je disais juste. Jesus c'était fâché.

\- Je n'ai pas arrêté de perler. Évidemment. dit finalement Jude en souriant. En fait, il y a quelque chose dont j'aimerais vous parler.

\- Tu es sûr que ça va, Jude ? demanda encore Callie, l'anxiété pouvait se lire sur tout son visage.

\- En fait,Il sourit. Je vais vraiment bien.

Callie n'avait pas l'air plus surprise que ça. Connor était sur le point de lui parler sèchement, mais un simple coup d'œil de Jude l'en dissuada.

\- Je le promets. Je vais bien. Ummm, un peu mieux que bien, pour être totalement honnête. Jude rougit, c'était quelque chose dont Connor allait se souvenir, il ne fit cependant aucun commentaire.

\- Alors, si tout va bien mon pote, qu'est-ce que tu voulais partager avec nous exactement ? Demanda Brandon, le sourire aux lèvres.

Le sourire hésitant qu'affichait Jude incita Connor à étendre le bras et à prendre la petite main de Jude dans la sienne. Jude prit une bref inspiration et parla à ses grands frères et sœurs.

\- Je suis gay. dit Jude d'un seul trait et avant que quelqu'un ait pu faire un commentaire, il continua rapidement.

-Et Connor est, il est mon petit-ami. Une petite pression de la main de Jude fit que Connor se rapprocha plus près, leurs épaules étaient collées l'une à l'autre et sa main se plaça sur le genoux de Connor.

Un silence total et complet fût tout ce qu'il reçurent.

\- Chéri. Mariana se leva et bougea afin de se mettre en face du garçon. Elle se laissa tomber aux pieds de Jude et l'enveloppa de ses bras. Il se peut que je le savais avant, dit-elle, choquant Jude.

\- Comment ? demanda Jude, cela déclencha un gloussement de la part de la fille plus âgée.

\- Tu n'es pas subtile, mon chère Jude. dit-elle en lui souriant.

\- La prochaine fois que tu veux nous cacher ton petit-ami, ne lui parle pas à voix haute au téléphone. Elle se leva, fit un clin d'œil à Connor avant de retourner de l'autre côté de la pièce.

\- Ouais, ummm, et si quelque chose est censé rester secret ici, ne laisse pas ton téléphone là où tout le monde peut voir à qui tu as envoyé des messages. dit Brandon, il avait de petites rougeurs aux joues.

\- C'est sûr que j'ai appris ma leçon, et je ne toucherai plus jamais à ton portable.

Jude grogna. Connor rigola.

\- Mec, tu avais genre le coeur au bord des yeux ces deux dernières semaines. C'était sûr que c 'était grâce à Connor. Grogna Jesus, en roulant des yeux.

\- Je ne l'ai pas. grommela Jude, ses joues passant vite au rouge.

\- Non, mec, tu l'as vraiment. le taquina Jesus.

Jude grogna et enfouit son visage dans le cou de Connor. Connor rigola et entoura Jude de ses bras protecteurs. Son petit-ami était ridiculement adorable.

\- Je pense que je l'ai toujours su. dit finalement Callie. Et durant un moment j'espérais m'être trompé. Juste parce que je ne voulais pas que ta vie soit plus dure que ce qu'elle ne l'a déjà été. Cependant tu étais malheureux il y a deux semaines, tout le monde a pu le voir. Je n'avais pas pensé que ça avait quelque chose à voir avec le fait que Connor commence soudainement à sortir avec cette fille ?

\- Callie… commença Jude, seulement sa sœur le coupa.

\- Non, je sais. Je n'essaye pas de faire remonter de mauvais souvenirs, j'essaye juste d'avoir une vue d'ensemble. Tu sais que je me fiche que tu sois gay, non ? Tu es mon petit frère et rien de ce que tu pourrais faire ne me fera arrêter de t'aimer. Je suis juste, Je suis inquiète, Jude, tu le sais.

\- Je sais et je suis reconnaissant d'avoir quelqu'un, n'importe qui en fait, dans ma vie se préoccupe assez de moi pour s'inquiéter mais Callie, c'est moi. C'est ce que je suis. Je n'ai pas choisi d'être gay. Crois moi, ça a été l'enfer de mettre en ordre tous ces sentiments. J'ai dû faire avec. Mais c'est ce que je suis. Je suis gay.

\- Je le suis aussi, à titre d'information.

La voix de Connor s'était élevée, surprenant tout le monde par ce qu'il pourrait dire.

\- Ouais, je suis sorti avec Daria durant quelques semaines mais je ne l'ai fait que parce que j'avais peur et que je savais que j'aurais eu mon père sur le dos. J'étais effrayé que mon père ne découvre ce que je ressentais réellement pour Jude et j'étais inquiet que les gars de l'école se foutent de moi et donc je l'ai juste caché. Et ça craignait, croyez moi. Mais je ne pouvais plus le supporter. J'ai vidé mon sac à l'hôpital et j'ai tout dit à mon père. Je lui ai dit que j'étais gay et que, que c'était Jude dont j'étais intéressé, pas Daria. Ce ne pouvait pas être une fille. C'était devenu Jude pour un moment maintenant en fait. sourit Connor.

Le regard dont Jude le gratifia valait tous les discours du monde.

\- Regarde ! C'est là ! Tu as le cœur au bord des yeux . rigola Jesus pendant que Jude, encore une fois, rougissait.

\- Il a un peu raison, chéri » Intervint Stef causant un fou rire général.

\- Ho mon Dieu, man ! gémit Jude, ses joues étaient rouge vif.

Cette journée fut la plus belle dont Connor put se souvenir. Personne ne semblait se soucier que lui et Jude étaient ensemble maintenant. Ils les taquinaient, bien sûr, mais il fallait s'y attendre. Connor traîna dans le coin jusqu'au dîner lorsque son père arriva et, d'ailleurs cela le surprit, qu'ils restèrent manger avec eux. Il pensa qu'ils étaient sur la bonne voie et que Connor n'aurait pas être plus heureux même s'il l'avait essayé.

Dans sa majeure partie, leur été passa plus vite qu'ils ne l'auraient voulu, ce qui faisait que les garçons passaient presque tout leur temps ensemble, soit dans la maison de l'un soit dans la maison de l'autre. Ils ne sortaient pas souvent, ils ne quittaient que rarement le confort de leurs maisons, surtout parce que Connor avait toujours ses béquilles et que c'était honnêtement plus facile de passer du temps chez eux.

L'anniversaire de Jude tomba en plein milieu de leurs vacances d'été, et avec un peu d'aide de la part de son père et des mères de Jude, Connor put surprendre Jude avec une sortie au cinéma. Ils ne voulaient pas de filles cette fois. Et si, pendant le film, Connor étendit le bras et prit la main de Jude dans la sienne, ça ne regardait personne. Après ils achetèrent une glace et passèrent deux heures à la salle d'arcade. Dans l'ensemble, ce fut une bonne journée pour eux deux.

Donc, voilà comment se passèrent leurs vacances. Ils passaient du temps ensemble, allaient au ciné occasionnellement, jouaient en salle d'arcade. Ils passaient le plus de temps possible ensemble. En fait, rien n'avait vraiment changé. Excepté que maintenant Connor pouvait embrasser Jude à chaque fois qu'il le voulait sans avoir peur que quelqu'un ne les surprenne. Ils étaient bien dans le confort de leur maison, là où personne ne les jugeait. Connor aurait voulu que l'été ne se finisse jamais.

Sauf que maintenant, l'été était fini et que l'école reprenait et Connor attendait Jude aux portes de l'école. Il était nerveux. Ses mains tremblaient un peu. L'envie de vomir montait peu à peu en lui. Il l'aurait fait depuis longtemps si il n'y avait pas eu ces regards curieux braqués sur lui. Sans coups d'œil de côté de la part de ses camarades, sans de chuchotement derrière leurs mains quand ils le regardaient avec mépris. Tout ce que Connor avait craint allait se réaliser. Soudainement, la main de Jude vint prendre la sienne le sortant de ses pensées.

\- Tu es prêt ? demanda Jude, un simple petit sourire timide sur son visage et ce fut comme si les craintes de Connor disparaissaient. Il pressa la main de son petit-ami en retour et défia quiconque de dire quelque chose. Si les frères de Jude avaient secrètement appris à Connor comment se défendre lui-même ainsi que Jude durant l'été, personne n'avait besoin de le savoir. Connor était prêt pour ça. Il pouvait le faire. Il devait le faire, pas seulement pour lui mais pour Jude. Jude ne méritait pas d'être caché qui il était et ce qu'ils étaient l'un pour l'autre. Connor se jura d'être cette personne, pour aussi longtemps que Jude le laisserait faire.

\- Je suis prêt, dit finalement Connor. Il serra fort la main tremblante de Jude.

Les garçons entrèrent dans l'école, leur tête fièrement dressée, un sourire sur leur visage, prêts à faire face à la vie, ou à ce qu'allaient leur faire subir leurs camarade.

\- Tu réalises que toute ta famille, Stef en moins, est en train de marcher derrière nous, pas vrai ? demanda Connor à Jude lorsqu'ils tournèrent dans un couloir menant à leur _homeroom*_

\- Ouais, soupira Jude. Mais tu sais que ton père est dehors avec ma mère aussi, hein ? sourit-il

Connor eut un léger sourire. Son père avait fait un long chemin en si peu temps. Ça le rendait fier d'être son fils.

\- Je sais.

\- Nous sommes vraiment chanceux, non ? demanda Jude quand ils s'arrêtèrent devant leur classe.

Je peux dire que nous sommes extrêmement chanceux, Jude. admit Connor, reconnaissant d'être aussi entouré.

\- Ouais, je le pense aussi. à l'aide d'un sourire timide et d'une rapide pression sur la main de Connor, Jude entra dans la classe et prit sa place.

Jetant un regard derrière lui, Connor aperçut les grands frères et les grandes sœurs de Jude, ainsi que Lena, tentant de disparaître sans être vus. Connor gloussa. Oui, ils étaient en effet très chanceux.

Connor entra dans la classe juste au moment où la cloche retentit. Il se glissa sur son siège, un rang et deux bureaux devant Jude, il sourit pour lui-même. Il pouvait dire que cette année allait être géniale.

Note de traduction :

homeroom : classe où les profs font l'appel, ensuite les élèves se dispersent dans leur classe.


End file.
